In a wireless communication system, a UE performs a normal TAU procedure in a case where a Tracking Area (TA) received from an enhanced Node B (eNB) is different from network registration information possessed by the UE. Also, the UE performs a periodic TAU procedure in a case where there is not a change of the TA. For example, in a wireless communication system of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, even in the course of normal TAU procedure implementation, the UE performs periodic TAU considering period information acquired from a network. Here, the period information includes a periodic TAU timer.
As described above, a UE performs periodic TAU although there is not a change of a TA. That is, the UE consumes power due to periodic TAU implementation. Also, there is a problem that a network unnecessarily consumes a wireless resource owing to transmission/reception of a message for the periodic TAU procedure of the UE.
Further, the network controls all UEs to perform periodic TAU at the same period. Accordingly, there is a problem in which, in a case where a plurality of UEs are located in the same area, periodic TAU of the UEs causes a sudden increase of a load of a network in which the UEs are located.